gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I'm the Greatest Star (Sezon Piąty)
I'm the Greatest Star to piosenka z siedemnastego odcinka Sezonu Piątego, Opening Night. Jest śpiewana przez Rachel Berry.' Tekst '''Rachel:' I got 36 expressions Sweet as pie and tough as leather And that's six expressions more than all them Huh, Barrymores put together Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift? Well, it must be a plot 'Cause they're scared that I got -- such a gift? Well, I'm miffed Cause I'm The Greatest Star I am by far But no one knows it Wait! They're gonna hear a voice A silver flute (Oh ooh Oh ooh) They'll cheer each toot (Hey, that kid is terrific, mmm) When I expose it (Now can't ya see to look at me that) I'm a natural Camille As Camille I just feel I've so much to offer (Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because) I'm a natural cougher (Ahoo, ahew, ahay) Some ain't got it, not a lump I'm a great big clump of talent! Laugh (Ha ha ha ha) They'll bend in half (Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?) A thousand jokes (Stick around for the jokes) A thousand faces I reiterate When you're gifted Then you're gifted These are facts I've got no axe to grind Hey, whaddaya, blind? In all of the world so far I'm the greatest star No autographs, please Ya think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever? I should say not Any minute now they're gonna be out, finished Then it'll be my turn, huh Who is the pip with pizzazz? Who is all ginger and jazz? Who is as glamorous as? Who's an American beauty rose? With an American beauty nose?! And ten American beauty toes? Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot and bam! Hey, Mister Keeney! Here I am I'm the greatest star I am by far But no one knows it That's why I was born I'll blow my horn Till someone knows it I'll light up like a light Right up like a light I'll flicker then flare up, ha All the world's gonna stare up Looking down, you'll never see me Try the sky cause that'll be me! I can make 'em cry! I can make 'em sigh Someday they'll clamor for my drama Have you guessed yet? Who's the best yet? If you ain't I'll tell ya one more time You bet your last dime In all of the world so far I am the greatest, greatest star Ciekawostki *Kurt zaśpiewał tę piosenkę w Sezonie Trzecim. *Do druga piosenka, która została ponownie zaśpiewana w Sezonie Piątym przez inną osobę. Pierwsza piosenka to Don't Rain On My Parade, która najpierw została zaśpiewana przez Rachel , a później przez Santanę . Galeria Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr n4gnnvJVXx1ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4gnnvJVXx1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4gnnvJVXx1ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4gnnvJVXx1ql1znmo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo3 500.jpg Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg STAR111.png SSTAR.png Opening night bts (2).jpg Itgs4.gif Filmy thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Opening Night